The True Tale of Jack, the Giant Slayer
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: We all know of Jack, the Giant Slayer, and what happened as he fought the giants that invaded Cloister... but do you really think you truly know that tale as it really happened? You may know of the version where Jack fell in love with the princess and they happily married... but, do you know the true tale... of Jack, the Giant Slayer? I think not.
1. Attention! Important note!

**Attention all of my Jalmont fans~!**

* * *

My name is Zero, for those who do not know me, and I am here to bring a special gift for you all. For staying with me for more than a year now, as I write my Jalmont fics and as I struggle through everything in my life; I give you the true tale of Jack the Giant Slayer. I'm writing this for all of my fans and everyone else who loves Jalmont and will read the stories I write.

But you will have to wait, as I am re-watching the movie for all of you, and writing it as a tale that all of you will love!

I hope you will all wait eagerly for what is in store~!

Thank you for sticking with me for so long!

* * *

~The White Wolf, Zero


	2. Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum

**Title-** Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum

**Words-** 1,288 (1,288)

**Warnings-** This is a re-write of the movie Jack, the Giant Slayer, with a dash of fanfiction. It contains one-sided Jack/Isabelle and pure Jalmont from the deepest depths of my heart and imagination. *smirks* It is yaoi, meaning boyxboy. So if you don't like, then don't read. Also, most of it is pretty much the same, so expect boring chapters... I think.

**Disclaimer-** I DO NOT OWN JACK, THE GIANT SLAYER. No matter how much I want to own it, I just don't. So no money is being made what-so-ever from this story.

**Summary- **We all know of Jack, the Giant Slayer, and what happened as he fought the giants that invaded Cloister... but do you really think you truly know that tale as it really happened? You may know of the version where Jack fell in love with the princess and they happily married... but, do you know the true tale... of Jack, the Giant Slayer? I think not.

* * *

"Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum, ask not whence the thunder comes," a small boy repeated the words he'd heard so many times before, as thunder rolled in the background, "ask not where the herds have gone, nor why the birds have ceased their song. When coming home, don't take too long, for monsters roam in Albion." He stared at a doll in his hands, thunder booming in the background and lightning flashed, casting a shadow of a man behind the boy.

The boy looked up, from his doll and towards the only doorway in the room, watching as a tall man with short brown hair walked inside the small room "Jack," the man spoke softly, "you're still up?"

"Sorry father," the boy, Jack apologized. "The giants woke me." He said, frowning slightly, a small spark of fear in his eyes as he cast a glance out one of his windows.

"Jack, heh," the man chuckled, walking over to the window near the boy, "it's a thunderstorm.

"Mother used to say the giants made the thunder." Jack said, moving over and he lifted his pillow, grabbing a small book that was hidden under it. "Look," he sat up on his knees and flipped through the worn pages of the book, catching his father's attention.

"Where did you find that?" His father asked him.

"Along with her old things." He answered, looking at one of the pages and he spoke again. "Will you read the rest to me?" He asked, looking at his father with a smile, hoping he would say yes.

The man smiled and he made a move to sit on the bed, "All right," he sat on the bed beside Jack and took the book, "where're we up to?" He questioned, smiling still.

Jack answered eagerly pointing at the page in the book, "the monks were trying to find God, so they made magic-"

"Magic seeds, aye." His father finished for him and Jack smiled, looking up again. "I remember now." They both looked down at the book as Jack's father began to read from it. "'The seeds they pulled from magical pod, the monks grew a pathway to seek out their god. But when they came to what they thought was Heaven's gate, they met with a terrible grisly fate. For between Heaven and Earth was a perilous place; Gantua, home to a fierce giant race. With a bridge now before them to the world of men, a plague of giants descends.

"'Taking a cue from the richest of kings, the acquired a taste for acquiring things. But the one taste that caused them to lose all control...'"

* * *

"'Was a taste for the mankind, blood, bones, and all.'" A woman said, smiling down to a young girl in her arms.

"Well, that's revolting." The girl said, looking at the book with a mixture of interest and curiosity.

"Too scary, Isabelle?" The woman, Isabelle's mother asked, smiling more.

"Giants aren't scary." Isabelle replied, looking up at her mother.

"Not even their terrifying leader, a monstrous giant with two heads?" Her mother questioned and Isabelle almost rolled her eyes.

"Keep reading, Mother. It's just a story." Isabelle smiled as her mother laughed quietly.

"Is it?" She continued reading though, "'King Erik bade the monks return to dark arts to find some way to rule giant hearts. So they melted one down, mixed in magic and more, and they crafted a crown unlike any before.'"

"King Erik's magic crown." Isabelle said and her mother nodded.

* * *

"This is my favorite part," Jack smiled, looking at his father, the doll back in his hands.

"'As soon as the king took the crown in hand, the giants were slave to his every command.'" Jack's father read, "'He sent them back to the place of their birth; their home now a prison between Heaven and Earth. Erik severed the link between giants and men.'"

* * *

"'And peace returned to his kingdom again. The mystical relics were all that remained, safe with Erik through the years that he reined. And when time came at last for King Erik to sleep, he took crown and seed with him, for permanent keep.'"

* * *

"'And as the king's bones slowly crumbled away, truth became legend.'"

"Or so people say." Jack said and his father set the book down, getting up from his seat on the bed. He tucked Jack into bed as the boy spoke again. "What will happen when the giants come back?" Jack asked his father.

"They won't, son." His father replied, chuckling lightly.

"But what if they do?" Jack pressed.

"Jack," his father sighed, shaking his head, and he sat at the edge of the bed. "Well, I guess the king's Guardians will have to cut them down to size." He said, chuckling again as he held up Jack's doll and the boy took it in his hand, smiling.

"I want to be a Guardian, then." Jack said, looking at his doll and his father smiled.

"You have the spirit, no doubt about that. But the king's Guardians must be born of noble blood. There's not much in ours but dirt and sweat." His father said, ruffling Jack's hair slightly as the boy frowned, letting out a silent sigh. His father sat back and he smiled again. "It's only a story, Jack. Giants aren't real."

* * *

"But King Erik was real." Isabelle said and her mother nodded, sitting up beside her daughter as Isabelle lay, tucked in her bed.

"He was. In some ways, he still is." She said. "You're of his blood." She smiled and Isabelle spoke.

"I've seen where he's buried." Isabelle said, almost eagerly, smiling back.

"In the royal catacombs?" Her mother inquired. "Sounds like you've been having some adventures of your own." She said and Isabelle looked a bit guilty, looking for her bed to her mother.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked, her voice softening a little.

Her mother shook her head and smiled softly. "Not at all." She said. "I want you to have adventures. It'll make you a better queen."

Isabelle looked up slightly in thought before asking her mother, "How?"

Her mother answered her honestly, "Because you'll get to see how the world works. And when you're queen, you'll have to power to make the world a better place." She smiled at Isabelle and the girl smiled back, thankful for her mothers advice. "Now off to sleep," she said, leaning down and kissing Isabelle's forehead as she snuggled into her bed. "Sweet dreams, Isabelle."

* * *

Jack's father blew out one of the candles, turning around to blow out the lantern beside Jack's bed. But Jack stopped him. "Leave that one." He said, frowning a little and his father nodded, letting the lantern be.

"All right." He said, walking away and out of Jack's room. "Now get some sleep, son. We have to be out on the field before first light."

Jack sat up after he said this, "Father." His father turned around, not saying anything as he waited for his son to speak again. "How do you know giants aren't real?" He asked.

He watched his father take a small breath before smiling a little and he answered, "I don't," before turning away, closing the door with him.

Jack stared at the door for a few moments before quickly getting out his book again and he flipped through the pages to where they had left off. He laid his head back against the pillow as he continued to read the rest to his self. "'And jealous eyes are looking down on peaceful fields in Albion. An enemy vows will come a day, when giants return and giants stay. To wage a war, and this time win, and to eat the last of Erik's kin.'"

* * *

And thus, the first part of the true tale of Jack, the Giant Slayer is here. It's nothing more than written word for word. I just added... details.

The next chapter will be a little different from the story, but not by much, sorry. You'll still have to wait for anything truly different to happen. *frowns and shrugs*

~The White Wolf, Zero


	3. The Play of Erik the Great

**Title-** The Play of Erik the Great

**Words-** 1,624 (2,912)

**Warnings-** This is a re-write of the movie Jack, the Giant Slayer, with a dash of fanfiction. It contains one-sided Jack/Isabelle and pure Jalmont from the deepest depths of my heart and imagination. *smirks* It is yaoi, meaning boyxboy. So if you don't like, then don't read. Also, most of it is pretty much the same, so expect boring chapters... I think.

**Disclaimer-** I DO NOT OWN JACK, THE GIANT SLAYER. No matter how much I want to own it, I just don't. So no money is being made what-so-ever from this story.

* * *

~10 Years Later~

* * *

"Jack, when you're back from selling the horse," a small man, Jack's uncle, spoke to the eighteen year old boy as Jack led along a beautiful white horse, pulling a cart behind them. "Get working on the weeds out back. They're about to swallow the house."

Jack sighed and frowned, glancing at his uncle behind him. "I'll get to it, Uncle."

The old man, glowering a little, spoke again, "And Jack?"

"Yes Uncle?" Jack questioned, not stopping, though the old man did.

"Don't get distracted." He said this as if it had happened many a time before, and perhaps, it has.

Jack walked down the beaten path, with the horse, glad his uncle was no longer walking beside the two. "Come on," he spoke to the horse, frowning, "don't look at me like that." Jack said, "I wouldn't sell you, be we haven't got much choice." He added, turning his attention forwards, towards the large kingdom before them.

Arriving at the kingdom, Jack began to do what his uncle wanted.

"Horse and cart for sale. Going for a price." He called out, pulling the horse and cart along as he walked down the brick path. "I'll be sad to see him go." He frowned, looking around, "Horse and cart?" He sighed and let it go, his attention falling towards an old tent they were passing and he read the words on the cardboard above the entrance. 'Erik the Great.'

He smiled as he heard people laughing inside the tent and he decided to check it out.

"Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum." A small man walked along a stage before many people in the tent. "Ask not whence the thunder comes. Ask not where the herds have gone, nor why the birds have ceased their song."

Jack walked into the tent, looking up at the stage before the crowd. He pulled down his hood as he listened to the small man talk, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the wooden poles with a smile on his face.

"When coming home, don't take too long. For monsters roam, in Albion." Jack chuckled as the crowd murmured things along with that and he looked around before his gaze came across a single person in the crowd. "Now let's turn those frowns upside down. Here comes King Erik with his magic crown."

The person that caught Jack's attention was a cloaked woman, smiling and laughing along with everyone else as 'King Erik' came upon the stage, trumpets announcing his arrival.

"Hello, mates!" Before Jack could think anything, his attention was turned to the stage again, "I'm Erik the Great."

"Hello Erik!" The kids in the crowd all shouted out.

"Would you like to hear how I defeated the giants?" The small man asked, walking closer to the edge of the stage.

"Yeah!" The kids shouted, along with some of the adults.

Jack chuckled and turned his attention towards the girl once more, thinking for a moment. Somehow... she felt important. Jack couldn't describe it, but he knew that he felt something, akin to curiosity or something. He knew she was certainly pretty, from what Jack could see; and he knew that others would certainly think he liked her from the way he was looking at her. But however, he knew, he didn't really swing that way.

It was sort of one of the reasons his uncle was so... strange towards him. Because his uncle knew that he went more towards guys than girls.

"In Gantua we set our scene, where a stalk has grown," the girl smiled and turned her head in Jack's direction, "from a magic bean." Jack's eyes went wide a little at being caught, staring, and he turned his head away quickly, trying to pay attention to the play. The girl's smile grew and she chuckled silently, turning back towards the play as well. "And from there, beyond the reach of men, a plague of giants did descend." Normal sized men, the giants, chased after the smaller men, roaring out as they did.

The audience booed as one of the giants picked up a small child, roaring still. They were smiling though and some laughed lightly, even the girl. Jack turned his attention to the girl once more, curious again, and he frowned when he saw three men walking up to the girl.

"And what do we have over here?" One of the men said. "Hello pretty. And what might your name be?" The man reached out and the girl backed away from him, frowning.

She turned around, away from the man as she spoke. "None of your business." She said, and Jack's frown deepened, worry kept in his blue eyes as he watched.

"Very pretty." Another man said and the girl backed tried to back away, a look of disgust barely shown on her face. She gasped sharply and turned her head when one of the men grabbed her arm, pulling the sleeve down some, revealing a golden cuff.

"Where did you get that?" The first man spoke, looking up at the girl and then to the cuff again.

"Very nice."

"From my mother." The girl said, trying to pull her arm away. "Now, please, let me be." Jack watched as the girl walked away from them when her arm was let go and the men stared after her.

"Come on, go after her." Another man spoke.

Jack looked down as the girl walked passed him, and he noticed the men following her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked the man just behind her before he grabbed him, turning the girl around and she tried to tear herself from his grip. "What's the matter, love? Not enjoying the show?"

"Get your hands off me!" The girl struggled and Jack finally made a decision to help her. He walked over, towards the girl and the men.

He made his way between the girl and the men, frowning and almost glaring. "Hey! Hey, that's no way to treat a-" before he was able to finish his sentence, one of the men punched him and he fell towards the ground. "-lady..." he finished, panting slightly. He got up, wincing slightly at the sting of pain, staring at the men, mostly in confusion and some part in fear. "To be honest, you looked a little too drunk to do that." He admitted before continuing, breathing out a sigh. "Now what say we let the good lady go home," he was surprised, just a little, to see the men backing down and away, "and I'll consider forgetting all about this."

"We're sorry, sir. We don't want any trouble." One of the men said and Jack panted out, nodding his head slightly.

"Good. Because that's what you're gonna get. Trouble." He said, looking at the men. "Yeah, all three of you. A whole lot of trou..." he trailed off as he watched in utter confusion and curiosity as the entire tent went to get on their knees. He frowned and gulped, letting out another breath. "There's something behind me, isn't there?" He questioned, hearing the distinct clip-clop of a horses hooves on the brick behind him.

He closed his eyes tightly and began to turn around, only opening them when he did and they widened when he saw what he did.

The first thing he saw what a long shiny silver sword pointed at him. But the next thing he saw was a man, atop a beautiful black horse. The man was donned in metal armor and he was, admittedly, very handsome.

Jack saw the man look around before his gaze fell upon Jack once more. "What's your name?" The man spoke and Jack felt his mouth go dry at the sound of his voice. He wasn't sure if he could manage a reply, but he eventually did.

"J-Jack..." he stuttered, eyes still a little wide.

He could've sworn that he saw the man smirk as he said what he did next, "Something wrong with your knees," he paused and then said the boy's name, "Jack?" Jack nearly swooned as he heard the man say his name and he almost blushed, if it weren't for the fact that he finally registered what was happening. His gaze shifted over to the girl and his eyes widened once more, as he realized who exactly she was.

The girl looked away with a frown when she saw him look at her and he frowned, immediately feeling like such an idiot after all of that.

Jack let out a silent gasp as he immediately went down on his knees, bowing his head towards her, the princess.

"Hup. Foreward." Jack heard one of the Guardians say and he heard the sound of hooves clacking against the brick as they rode away from the tent. Jack looked up slightly, his gaze catching the princess' for just a moment before they shifted towards the man who had spoken to him and he watched, frowning more as the man rode away as well, following after the other horse.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes tightly before he stood up, along with the rest of the people in the tent.

He walked outside, hoping to catch another glimpse of the man, and he watched as the Guardian's all rode towards the castle walls, escorting the princess back to the castle.

He could feel the stupid grin on his face as he watched them disappear, before he turned around and he lost the grin as he only saw his horse, and no cart. He quickly walked over to his horse, looking around. "Where's my cart?" He questioned in disbelief, turning around and he walked around in the crowd. "Has anyone seen my cart?" And just like that, his mood had depleted.

* * *

Part 2 of I don't know... um, quite a few. I mean, we've barely just begun. *chuckles*

~The White Wolf, Zero


	4. The Monk and the Beans

**Title- **The Monk and the Beans

**Words-** 1,292 (4,204)

**Warnings-** This is a re-write of the movie Jack, the Giant Slayer, with a dash of fanfiction. It contains one-sided Jack/Isabelle and pure Jalmont from the deepest depths of my heart and imagination. *smirks* It is yaoi, meaning boyxboy. So if you don't like, then don't read. Also, most of it is pretty much the same, so expect boring chapters... I think.

**Disclaimer-** I DO NOT OWN JACK, THE GIANT SLAYER. No matter how much I want to own it, I just don't. So no money is being made what-so-ever from this story.

* * *

"Roderick!" The sound of heels could be heard down the marble stone hallways as a man with long shaggy black hair walked down the halls, followed by a bouncy man with light brown hair. "Roderick!"

"What?" Roderick, the man, sighed out in annoyance, keeping his eyes forward, anywhere but at the man following after him like a lost puppy.

"The king wants to see you." The other man, Wicke, said; his bubbly personality showing through his words.

"Why?" Roderick questioned, glancing back at Wicke.

"Princess has wandered off again." Wicke said and Roderick scoffed, turning his attention away as the two men rounded a corner. "You gonna let her do that kind of thing once you two is married?" He asked, laughing lightly as he spoke.

Roderick chuckled and he grinned as he spoke, "When we're married, as far as I'm concerned, she can wander off a cliff." He said, speaking this with ease, and Wicke chuckled as well. Roderick turned around once they reached a large wooden door and he scowled. "I have bigger plans."

He turned around and opened the door, pushing it open as he walked through, though he almost ran into a monk, who seemed to be in a hurry. He stepped aside, allowing the monk to pass and the monk smiled lightly, though he seemed nervous, and he bowed his head as he walked by Roderick.

Wicke followed after Roderick when the man walked through the door again and he spoke, "Roderick, why do you think them monks shave their heads like that? Heh. Is that so God can see into their brains?" He asked, motioning with his hands as he spoke, following after Roderick as they walked up the stairs.

"That what I like about you, Wicke: stuffed to the gills with insatiable curiosity." Roderick said, with a hint of sarcasm. Wicke chuckled, picking up nothing of the sort and thought it to be a compliment from the man.

Roderick stopped at another door at the top of the stairs and he pulled out a set of keys, putting them to the door before pausing as the door creaked open. Wicke frowned at this and he watched as Roderick lightly pushed the door open, only to find the room a mess; as if someone has ransacked the place, searching for something.

Roderick looked around for a few seconds before he rushed towards where a heavy book lie on the floor and he picked it up, opening it quickly to find where a hole was, the contents missing. "Now, that's a pity." He said, a bit darkly.

Wicke looked around in confusion, not comprehending what had happened at all.

Roderick turned from the book, looking towards another spot in the room, to an un-potted plant lying haphazardly on the floor, dirt lying everywhere. He threw the book down and quickly kneeled beside the plant and he dug through the roots and the dirt until a small silver crown showed itself. "Oh, thank God, it's still here." He sighed in relief, looking up at Wicke who was still looking around like an idiot. "Close the gates to the city, take some men, and find that monk." He ordered, pointing at Wicke as he nearly glared at the poor man.

Almost immediately Wicke turned around, doing exactly as he was told. Lest he face a very angry Roderick.

* * *

The gates closed and guards stood in front of them, as what they were ordered to do. Wicke stood, shouting out to the lines of men and women and children as they walked to where they were told. "And by the authority of the Lord High Constable of Cloister, this gate will remain closed until I find what I am looking for!" Wicke shouted out and the people murmured quietly to their selves and to others. "I am looking for a thief! If you ain't stolen nothing, then you ain't got nothing to worry about! You! There! With the bald head! Turn around, let me see your face!"

A soldier shouted out as the monk hid behind a wall, trying to stay hidden. "Enough! Bow!"

"Him! Oi!" Wicke shouted, pointing to a random person in the crowd. "On your knees!" The monk hid from their view, hoping to not be caught.

Jack was still walking around, trying to sell his horse, though he didn't want to. "Horse for sale. Last chance, going for a great price." He said, sounding a bit down. The monk looked over, seeing his chance, but he didn't have a lot of money on him. "He's a good horse for a cart... if you had one."

Jack smiled sadly before frowning again and he sighed, petting the horse lightly, his back turned towards the monk as the man called to him. "I'll give you ten coppers." He said, staying hidden, sounding rushed and frightened.

Jack turned towards him, looking intrigued. "Ten? Really?" He questioned, walking over to the monk with his horse.

"I'm on an urgent mission. Life and Death." He said quietly.

Jack looked back at his horse, looking reluctant, but he finally agreed. "Yeah, all right, deal." He said.

"Now, I don't have the money with me. But there's money at the abbey." The monk said and immediately, Jack frowned, turning away.

"I'm sure you're an honest man," Jack sighed, turning back towards the man. "I'd much rather sell Anser to a man of the cloth than... a butcher, but I can't afford to go home empty-handed." He admitted lightly, giving a lop-sided, apologetic, smile.

"Of course, of course." The monk said; backing away slightly and he turned his head to look behind the pillar, watching Wicke carefully.

"You idiot!" He heard Wicke shout. "I wanna see their baldy heads!"

The monk turned back towards Jack and sighed, reaching into one of his sleeves. "Which is why I'm offering collateral." He said, handing Jack a small bag and Jack took it, cautious though. He opened the bag and dumped the contents in the palm of his hand.

"Beans." Jack said, obviously confused.

"Not just beans." The monk shook his head, lightly. "They are holy relics, from a very special time long, long ago." The monk said and he turned around, eyes widening a little when he saw soldiers walking in his direction.

"They look like beans to me." Jack frowned and the monk turned back towards him, desperate now.

"They are priceless to the monks of Cloister. Certainly worth far more than ten coppers. Whatever happens, you must bring those beans back to the abbey." The monk said hurriedly. "Take them to Prior Puffin and tell him that Brother Abel sent you. You'll get your money." He said as Jack looked down at the beans, still frowning.

"Brother Abel, these are just beans." Jack tried to reason but the monk shook his head.

"Son, those beans have the power to change the world as we know it." Brother Abel said, mysteriously and Jack, almost, looked intrigued. But he was still conflicted. "Don't lose them. And whatever you... don't get them wet." He said, shaking his head and Jack looked down at the beans once more, thinking everything over in his head.

When he looked back up, Brother Abel was already riding away on his horse, Anser; and he turned around, frowning as he watched the monk ride away.

"Stop that monk!" Wicke shouted, suddenly, and then soldiers were chasing after Brother Abel.

* * *

The monk rode down the stone and brick roads before finally being caught, Anser bucking him off and the soldiers pointed spears at him.

"Hello monk." Wicke grinned wickedly, riding up to the fallen monk on his own horse, a beautiful brown stallion. The monk panted heavily and he knew... he was caught.

* * *

And... part three. Still boring... if you ask me...

~The White Wolf, Zero


	5. A Heavy Talk

**Title- **A Heavy Talk...

**Words-** 1,186 (5,390)

**Warnings-** This is a re-write of the movie Jack, the Giant Slayer, with a dash of fanfiction. It contains one-sided Jack/Isabelle and pure Jalmont from the deepest depths of my heart and imagination. *smirks* It is yaoi, meaning boyxboy. So if you don't like, then don't read. Also, most of it is pretty much the same, so expect boring chapters... I think.

**Disclaimer-** I DO NOT OWN JACK, THE GIANT SLAYER. No matter how much I want to own it, I just don't. So no money is being made what-so-ever from this story.

* * *

The princess walked down the length of the room she was in; followed by several guards and soldiers, and she took off her cloak, revealing a beautiful green gown, feeling as one of the servants took it from her. "I'm sorry, Elmont." She said, addressing the man on her left side.

"Sorry for what, princess?" Elmont, the Guardian who had found her, questioned.

"Well," she sighed softly, "I don't mean to make your job so hard all the time... it's just sometimes, I have to get out of here."

* * *

"I don't ask for much, in return for all those years I put food in your belly, clothes on your back, a roof over your head." Jack's uncle growled out lightly, staring down Jack who was sitting at the table beside his uncle, arms crossed over the wood, his head down. "So, what do I have to show for it? Beans." He said harshly, flicking his hand at the small beans lying innocently on the table.

Jack sighed, his head still lowered. "I'll take them to the abbey tomorrow and tell the monks what happened." Jack said quietly, a lot going through his mind, on top of having his uncle disappointed at him again.

"You believe that story?" His uncle asked in disbelief, his face contorted in disappointment.

"I mean, he was a monk." Jack supplied, finally looking up.

"Because he wore a robe? Funny haircut?" His uncle bit out and Jack barely flinched back.

"Yeah..." Jack mumbled, looking a bit conflicted before turning his head away, shaking it. "No..."

"Monks have no money." His uncle said sharply and Jack lowered his head again. "They're monks! The man robbed you!" He spat and Jack sighed, unsure what to do or say. "Jack," his uncle huffed out, "you have got to grow up. You're eighteen years old," Jack looked up slightly, frowning more now.

* * *

"And I'm not going to be around forever." A rather short man stood in front of the princess, donned with a red and white robe and a golden crown.

"Your majesty." A funny looking man who sat kneeled beside a canvas with a projector turned his head towards the king, looking a bit peeved as he tried to draw the king on the canvas.

"Oh, apparently, I'm not supposed to move." The king huffed, smirking a little, though it was barely visible.

"Seems like cheating." The princess said as the man smiled before having the man look up at her in disbelief.

"You can't keep running off like this, Isabelle. What if something were to happen to you?" The king said, changing the subject. "You're the future queen of Cloister." The princess, Isabelle, could tell he was trying his hardest not to move.

"According to you, having a king is all that matters." Isabelle said, trying not to smile.

"I've never said any such thing." The king denied immediately, still trying not to move.

"So why force me to marry someone twice my age whom I... I do not love?" Isabelle asked, shaking her head lightly in emphasis and Roderick, who was a few feet away, frowned when he overheard her say this. "I'm sorry, Roderick." Isabelle apologized, turning towards the man in question.

Roderick gave a small forced smile and shook his head, waving off the apology.

"So that's what this is about?" The king questioned, turning his head once more.

"Your Majesty! Please be still." The artist almost snapped, apparently on a short fuse at the moment. The king turned his head away again as Isabelle spoke once more.

"No, it's about your refusal to see that I'm not some fragile, helpless creature." Isabelle reasoned and the king smiled, chuckling quietly.

"You are so like your mother." The king said.

* * *

"Just like your father." Jack's uncle said in exasperation. "Head in the clouds. Useless!" He snapped, flicking the beans from the table and all over the floor.

Jack stood up as his uncle walked away. "Look. I can fix this. I promise." Jack said, but his uncle huffed.

"Too late for that." His uncle muttered as he opened a chest. "Nothing left to fix." His uncle sighed as Jack picked up the beans, missing one, "Never thought it'd come to this. Your parents' things." The man said as Jack pocketed the beans. "Should fetch a few weeks' worth at the market. Take my old legs half the night to get there with no horse." Jack frowned and he shook his head.

"No, you can't sell those." He said, quietly and his uncle looked up. "They aren't yours to sell."

"Horse was. Cart too." His uncle said, as if to say 'quid pro quo'. "Jack, it was a simple task. Sell the horse, buy some thatch, fix the roof." Jack sighed and looked down, anywhere but at his uncle before looking up again. "You've got to take responsibility."

* * *

"Then let me." Isabelle said. "Let me show you how responsible I can be." The king closed his eyes with a sigh as Isabelle spoke. "Let me get to know the people that I am meant to lead. Let me step out with sending a dozen guards to rescue me." She shook her head, a light laugh to her tone.

Elmont and another guard, Crawe, shared a small look before watching as the king moved his head to look at his daughter.

"Your majesty!" The artist scolded and the king looked at the man with slight annoyance.

But he ignored the man in favor of speaking to his mother. "The day I lost your mother was the darkest day of my life." The king pulled his cane towards him with a deep frown. "I do not intend to lose you too." He added.

* * *

"Darkest day of my life, the day I lost your father to the plague." Jack's uncle muttered, shrugging on his jacket. "Made worse by the plague he left me." Jack lowered his head as he heard his uncle leave. He knew what his uncle had meant.

Him. He was the plague that his father left to his uncle.

"Yet if I were a prince you'd allow me to find my own way." Isabelle said, standing a little terse by her father. "Mother said I should marry for love, but all in my own time. Please, Father... let me show you that I am capable." She said before having been immediately responded to in a harsh tone by her father.

"You're the princess. You're to belong in the safety of the palace." Isabelle frowned at this. "And you will marry Roderick. There's nothing further to discuss." The king said, turning his head away again, as if demanding the conversation be over with.

There was a small silent pause in the room and Isabelle took in a small breath as she tried to calm her emotions. "So sayeth the king." She said solemnly before bowing and she turned away, walking back down the red carpet.

The king sighed heavily before coming out of the giant red and white robe, angering the artist, and he called after Isabelle. "Isabelle!" He yelled, but she kept walking.

* * *

And here is another one. *sighs* Still rather boring. I don't even know what I'm doing at this point. Though I certainly hope I can get something straight by the time the parts I want changed arrive.

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
